Khoảnh khắc dán giấy tường
by HMSChocolate
Summary: Fic dịch: Harry và Ginny đối diện với thử thách lớn nhất của mùa hè: họ cùng nhau dán giấy tường.


**Wallpaper Moments - Khoảnh khắc dán giấy tường**

**Tác giả:** St. Margarets - SIYE  
><strong>Dịch: <strong>HMSChocolate  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Tóm tắt<strong>: Harry và Ginny đối diện với thử thách lớn nhất của mùa hè: họ cùng nhau dán giấy tường. (Mùa hè trước năm thứ 6)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Original fic © St. Margarets - SIYE  
><em><br>"Cạn!" Những giọng nói vui vẻ vang lên._

_Ánh nắng rọi khắp bãi cỏ. Rượu đang được rót quanh các chiếc ly..._

Một tiếng reo inh tai vang lên, phá vỡ cảnh tượng này, đòi hỏi...

Điện thoại! Harry bật dậy khỏi giấc mơ và phóng xuống tầng trệt.

"A lô," nó thở hổn hển.

"Mày làm gì mà lâu thế?" Dượng Vernon đang gọi từ Majorca. Họ không tin tưởng khi để Harry ở nhà một mình nhưng nhà Dursley không thể từ chối một kỳ nghỉ miễn phí.

"Ờ..."

"Sao mày không đi làm? Tao phải khó khăn lắm mới tìm được cái việc đó cho mày đấy."

Và chắc cũng bẻ gãy vài điều luật pháp lý nữa, Harry nghĩ thầm.

"Nếu mày bị đuổi việc - "

Harry nhìn ra ngoài đường. Mưa đang trút xuống như có ai đục lỗ trên trời.

"Trời đang mưa."

"Thì làm một việc gì đó trên danh sách đi."

Trước khi đi nghỉ, dì Petunia đã để lại cho nó một danh sách các việc cần làm sau giờ làm việc ở ngoài của nó. Nó đã phải mất ba đêm thức khuya để dán giấy tường cho phòng ăn. Phòng khách sẽ mất gấp đôi thì giờ, nó nghĩ một cách tuyệt vọng.

"Harry?" Dì Petunia nói. "Cẩn thận dán cuộn giấy hình thoi màu kem nâu vào phòng ăn và hình xoắn vào phòng khách."

Nếu mình làm sai thì sao nhỉ? Harry nghĩ, đảo mắt.

"Dạ."

Nó nghe thấy dượng Vernon nói, "Cúp máy đi, Petunia. Tốn tiền quá."

Dì Petunia lập tức cúp máy.

* * *

><p>Harry vừa đứng vừa run trong cái lạnh của buổi sáng sớm. Nó ước gì nó có thể bật lò sưởi điện hoặc làm một bùa sưởi ấm. Dù là tháng 7 nhưng trời khá lạnh, nhà Dursley sẽ không cho nó bật lò sưởi và Bộ sẽ không cho nó làm pháp thuật.<p>

Tháng 7. Hôm nay là sinh nhật thứ 16 của nó. Thảo nào Hedwig chưa về.

Nó dọn giường và mặc quần áo và cảm ơn trời là nhà Dursley vẫn đang đi nghỉ. Đây là món quà tuyệt nhất họ từng tặng nó - một sinh nhật mà không có họ. Sinh nhật đầu tiên mà nó có thể nhớ mà nó không phải ở nhà Dursley.

Nó cũng cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì sẽ bắt đầu công việc với phòng khách từ sáng sớm hơn là sau một ngày ở ngoài làm việc mệt nhọc. Đồ đạc trong phòng đã được đẩy hết vào giữa phòng. Nó dựng thang lên cạnh bức tường đầu tiên. Nó đã xé hết giấy tường cũ khỏi những bức tường và giờ bốn bề nó đều là tường xi măng trốn trơn. Căn phòng chỉ được thắp sáng bởi một ánh đèn từ giữa trần. Nó không nghĩ vòng xoắn màu kem nâu sẽ làm căn phòng ảm đạm này trông sáng hơn chút nào.

Những ý nghĩ của nó bị dán đoạn bởi tiếng chuông cửa. Nó không tưởng tượng được ai sẽ đi thăm nhà vào lúc 9 giờ trong một ngày thế này.

Nó mở cửa và cái đầu tiên đập vào mặt nó là nước mưa. Nó chỉ thấy một thân hình nhỏ mặc chiếc áo mưa màu vàng to bự và ôm đầy một tay những gói bọc trong bóng kính.

"Chúc mừng sinh nhật!" một giọng quen thuộc vang lên.

"Ginny?" Harry hỏi, kéo cô bé vào trong.

"Đây." Cô bé đặt những món đồ vào tay nó trồi bắt đầu cởi chiếc áo mưa ướt sũng ra. Mái tóc đỏ của cô bé sáng lên trong ánh đèn. Ngay lập tức cả hành lang tự nhiên đầy màu sắc. Ginny cười khúc khích và nói, "Em muốn bọn cú đỡ việc nên em Floo đến nhà bà Figg và đi bộ đến đây. Bà ấy cho em mượn áo."

"Đỡ việc cho bọn cú? Ginny, em ướt hết rồi. Anh không tin là mẹ em lại cho em đi thế này."

"Đừng lo mà Harry. Lúc em và Ron ra khỏi nhà thì trời chưa mưa. Bọn em đến gặp Fred và George. Đáng ra họ cũng đến nữa nhưng họ phải đi gặp Mungdungus ở đâu đó và nói anh sẽ hiểu."

"Thế Ron đâu?"

"Trông hàng," cô bé nói, nhìn nó chăm chú.

"Gì vậy? Mặt anh có nhọ à?"

"Không," cô bé cười. "Anh làm gì cả mùa hè vậy? Trông anh giống Charlie...như là anh ở ngoài nhiều lắm."

"Dượng Vernon hăm dọa được ai đó cho anh một công việc ở một chỗ họ đang xây nhà gần đây. Năm tuần nay anh đi lợp mái nhà cho họ."

"Lợp mái nhà là cái gì?"

"Nói nôm na là làm cho mái nhà Muggle không rò nước - anh mang gạch mái lên thang rồi giúp họ đặt gạch."

"Nghe chán quá."

"Không, cũng được."

Khó giải thích được cái cảm giác ngồi trên cao, làm việc với chính bàn tay của nó và thấy thành quả.

Trông Ginny vẫn không tin và ướt sũng.

"Em nên thay đồ cho khô. Em ở lại lâu được không? Anh có thể cho đò của em vào máy sấy cho."

"Máy sấy?" cô bé trông không hiểu và đang nhìn quanh.

"Em vào nhà Muggle bao giờ chưa?"

Cô bé lắc đầu rồi run lên vì lạnh.

"Anh sẽ dắt em đi xem sau khi em thay đồ."

Harry đưa cô bé lên phòng nó và chỉ vào tủ quần áo. "Những thứ nhỏ hơn của anh ở ngăn kéo dưới cùng."

Rồi nó ra khỏi phòng. Harry cảm thấy nhột nhạt khi có Ginny trong nhà Dursley và trong phòng nó. Cảm giác còn mạnh hơn khi cô bé bước vào bếp trong bộ quần bò cũ của nó, gấu quần xắn mấy vòng và chiếc áo len của bà Weasley tặng nó năm thứ 4 với con rồng tren ngực.

"Em sẽ lấy trộm cái áo này của anh," cô bé nói.

"Thế à?" nó hỏi. "Điều gì làm em nghĩ anh sẽ cho em?"

"Anh sẽ cho," Ginny tự tin nói. "Nó sẽ được chăm sóc tốt và anh cũng chẳng mặc được nó nữa.

Harry cười và không nói gì vì nó nhận thấy nó cũng không thể không cho cô bé chiếc áo. Nó còn cảm thấy vui vì cô bé còn muốn chiếc áo. Tại sao? Nó không có thời gian tìm hiểu vì Ginny vẫn đang nói.

"Em đã biết được một điều rất hay về anh."

"Như gì?"

"Anh là người ủy mị hết sức. Anh giữ hết tất cả những chiếc áo len Weasley của anh từ năm thứ nhất. Em thấy nó và em nhận ra vì chính em đi chọn len cùng mẹ."

"Anh thích nó."

"Dù nó không vừa nữa?"

"Ừ."

"Thấy chưa, anh ủy mị."

"Em ở được bao lâu? Anh cho quần áo của em vào máy sấy nhé?"

"Em ở cả ngày cũng được nếu anh muốn."

"Thật à? Tuyệt!" Tự nhiên cả ngày trở nên sáng sủa hơn. Nhưng rồi nó nghĩ ra điều khác.

"Nhưng em muốn làm gì?"

Nó không biết nó sẽ làm gì để tiếp đãi Ginny trong một cơn mưa, không có tiền và cũng không có cách đi lại nào.

"Anh định làm gì?"

"Dán giấy tường phòng khách."

"Em giúp cho," Ginny nói.

"Anh không chắc sẽ hay đâu, việc chán ngắt à."

'Em sẽ thử," Ginny nói, không ngại ngùng. "Mà hai người làm sẽ nhanh hơn đúng không?"

"Ginny, anh có cảm giác mình là thằng tệ nhất thế giới."

"Hôm nay là sinh nhật của anh và anh muốn dán giấy tường. Anh là vua trong một ngày," cô bé cười.

"May cho anh quá, quá nhiều tường và không đủ thời gian."

* * *

><p>Chúng nhanh chóng có một nhịp làm việc. Harry ngạc nhiên khi thấy Ginny rất giỏi việc dán giấy tường. "Làm thế nào mà em biết được phải làm thế?" nó hỏi khi cô bé bày cho nó cách đo giấy dễ hơn.<p>

"Hoàn toàn là khả năng tự nhiên," cô bé nói một cách hả hê trên thang.

"Một thần đồng dán giấy tường," Harry đồng ý và đưa dải giấy đầy hồ cho cô bé.

Ginny đặt mép tờ giấy với mép trần nhà một cách dễ dàng. "Cứ gọi em là nữ thần nội thất."

Nó cười và dùng một cây chổi dài để ép tờ giấy vào tường.

Nó ngạc nhiên nhận thấy nó đang bắt đầu kể với Ginny về giấc mơ của mình sáng hôm đó. Nó đã thấy một con chó màu đen chạy trên một bãi biển đầy sóng xanh biếc. Rồi con chó biến mất và Sirius hiện ra, vui vẻ, khoẻ mạnh và cười thoải mái, ngồi giữa một khu vườn đầy hoa và một bàn đầy thức ăn. đang ăn với Sirius là một đám người lạ lùng nhất Harry có thể tưởng tượng được.

"Ai vậy?" Ginny hỏi từ trên thang.

"Là một giấc mơ nên hơi lạ...Toàn những người ở Hogwarts. Như Ngài Cadogan."

"Ông ta có mặc áo giáp không?" cô bé cười.

"Có và đang cố gắng bổ táo với chiếc gươm, nhưng không thành công lắm," Harry mỉm cười.

"Ai nữa?"

"À...em biết cái bức chân dung trên đường lên tới tháp thiên văn không? Chân dung một người phụ nữ váy đỏ ..."

"Cái cô ngực to à?" Ginny nhếch mép mỉa mai. "Em biết cô ta. Colin Creevey cố tình đi qua bức tranh đó ít nhất hai mươi lần mỗi ngày trong năm thứ nhất của bọn em. Cô ta đủ để làm bất cứ đứa con gái nào tự ti."

"Thật à? Ý anh là...anh không để ý."

Ginny phì cười.

"Cô ta đang ngồi trên lòng chú Sirius và trông chú ấy rất hạnh phúc."

"Chắc vậy chứ?" Ginny cười.

"Chỉ có thể thôi." Nó mở miệng trông như muốn nói nữa.

Cô bé trèo xuống từ chiếc thang và đứng trước mặt nó.

"Gì nữa?"

Nó liếc cô bé một cái rồi nhìn xuống chiếc chổi trong tay. "Cuối học kỳ năm ngoái anh có nói chuyện với Luna về bức rèm, trong Sở bí mật. Cô ấy nói..." Nó thở dài. "Cô ấy nói cô ấy cũng có thể nghe thấy tiếng nói từ đằng sau chiếc rèm và một ngày nào đó chúng ta sẽ gặp được những người đã mất. Em có nghĩ có thể không?"

Ginny tựa mình vào chiếc thang và nói, "Em không biết. Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là không htể. Anh có bao giờ có cảm giác biết một điều gì đó trong trái tim mà lý trí không giải thích được không?"

"Em có nghĩ giấc mơ đó là một thông điệp từ Sirius thật? Hay chỉ là anh muốn chú ấy ở một nơi nào đó...vui vẻ?"

"Harry, em không chắc. Nhưng hãy nhớ chúng ta lúc đó ở Sở bí mật. Tất cả là bí mật. Tại sao Sirius không phải đang ở một nào đó vui vẻ với một người phụ nữ đẹp trong tay? Tại sao không? Em mừng vì anh nói về giấc mơ của anh cho em, làm em cảm thấy thoải mái hơn về chs Sirius. Và việc chú ấy có thể có kiếp sau hạnh phúc hơn cũng tốt chứ. Em chắc cái cô áo đỏ đó đã tán tỉnh chú ấy lắm khi chú ấy ở trường."

Harry cười. "Chú ấy đã rất đẹp trai - chắc là vậy!"

Ginny bắt đầu trèo lên thang. "Còn anh thì sao, Harry? Anh có đi qua bức tranh đó hai mươi lần mỗi ngày trong năm thứ nhất không?"

"Anh à? Không! Nhiều nhất là 19 lần thôi."

* * *

><p>Công việc suôn sẻ đến khi chúng phải dán giấy quanh lò sưởi - một công việc đòi hỏi phải cắt giấy một cách chính xác. Harry đã bắt đầu vẽ đường cắt lên giấy khi Ginny lên tiếng.<p>

"Harry không! Làm thế không được đâu!"

"Anh biết mình đang làm gì mà," nó cắt ngang cô bé.

"Nếu anh cứ nghe em một lúc - "

"Anh sẽ làm cách này," nó khăng khăng nói. Ginny nổi giận.

"Kệ anh, anh làm thế nào cũng được nhưng ít ra cũng phải có chút tử tế cho em nói chứ"

Harry nhìn cô bé và thấy Ginny đang lườm nó. "Được rồi, anh nghe đây," nó nói với giọng khó chịu.

Sau khi cô bé giải thích cách làm của mình, Harry phải chịu thua. "Em nói đúng thật! Đáng ra anh nên nghe theo thần đồng dán giấy tường từ đầu!"

Nó cười một cách có lỗi dù trong lòng vẫn hơi khó chịu vì mình đã sai.

Ginny cười đắc thắng. "Đó là một trong những cái em thích về anh. Anh không giận khi em đúng."

"Anh đã phải tập nhiều rồi," nó nói. "Anh làm bạn với Hermione năm năm trời rồi. Hermione giữ cho anh khiêm tốn."

"Đáng ra em không nên nổi giận với anh," cô bé nói.

Harry nhận thấy cô bé có những mẩu giấy tường dính trên tóc. Trước khi nó nghĩ rõ được mình đang làm gì, nó đưa tay ra gỡ những mẩu giấy ra. "Em giận vì anh không lắng nghe em nói."

"Ừ," Ginny có vẻ hơi bị phân tán chú ý vì những ngón tay của Harry trong tóc cô bé nhưng vẫn nói với giọng vui vẻ. "Vì dù anh có đồng ý hay không em vẫn sẽ làm theo cách của em."

"Chắc em sẽ làm vậy," Harry cười. "Sau này với tất cả mọi việc liên quan tới dán giấy tường, anh sẽ nghe em hết. Sau này sẽ chỉ có, "Được, em yêu," hay "Không, em yêu" thôi."

"May là chúng ta còn đồng ý được thế," Ginny mỉm cười.

* * *

><p>Họ dừng lại ăn trưa và Harry là người phụ trách phần nấu năn vì Ginny chỉ biết nấu ăn với pháp thuật. Những gì có trong tủ lạnh trông không hấp dẫn lắm.<p>

"Em thích trứng rán không?"

"Cài gì? À trứng rán. Ừ cái gì cũng được." Ginny đã bị chiếc ngăn kéo đầy dụng cụ nấu ăn Muggle thu hút.

Cô bé cười khúc khích. "Giờ em nghĩ em hiểu người Muggle hơn nhiều rôi - anh cứ nhìn cái này này - "

"Đó là cái máy đánh trứng và anh cần nó," Harry nói, lấy nó từ tay cô bé.

"Làm thế nào để dùng nó?"

Ginny đứng gần Harry, quá gần, đủ để làm cho nó cảm thấy nhột nhạt. Cô bé nhìn qua cánh ta nó để thấy rõ hơn cách chiếc máy đánh trứng đang quay trong bát, đánh đều những quả trứng ở trong bát.

"Cho em thử đi."

Harry bước sang một bên và đưa chiếc máy đánh trứng cho Ginny. Cô bé nắm lấy cái tay cầm của chiếc máy bằng tay trái. "Giờ thì sao? Làm thế nào cho nó hoạt động?"

"Đặt tay này ở đây." Harry đứng đằng sau cô bé và đặt tay mình lên tay cô bé. Nó đưa cánh tay kia qua vai Ginny để cầm lấy tay kia của bé. "Đặt tay này lên cái tay cầm rồi xoay cái tay cầm."

"À," cô bé hít một hơi sâu, nghe có vẻ hơi hết hơi.

Harry nhận thấy nó gần như là đang ôm lấy Ginny và tóc cô bé có mùi thơm thoang thoảng dễ chịu và nó muốn đứng đó lâu hơn là cần thiết để đánh đều chỗ trứng trong bát.

"Ờ...đến giờ đặt chảo." Nó bỏ tay ra khỏi tay Ginny và tự hỏi trông mặt nó có đỏ như Ginny không. "Em lấy đĩa ra hộ anh được không?"

"OK."

Đến lúc hai đữa ngồi xuống ăn thì Harry cảm thấy bình thường hơn một chút. Ginny đang nói, khen tài nấu ăn của nó, và kể cho nó về những tai họa của Ron trong bếp. Thời tiết ảm đạm, công việc nội thất chán ngắt, tât cả giờ đã có vẻ ở rất xa cái khung cảnh thoải mái chúng tạo nên quanh bàn ăn.

"Và chúng ta có đồ tráng miệng!" Ginny chợt nhớ ra những thứ cô bé mang tới. "Đây, mở chiếc hộp này đi."

Là một chiếc bánh sinh nhật của bà Weasley.

"Tuyệt quá. Bánh gì vậy?"

"Tất nhiên là sô cô la," cô bé nói, lấy ra một con dao. "Cái gì còn tuyệt hơn sô cô la chứ?"

Cả một ngày với em.

Harry tự hỏi có phải nói đã nói câu đó thật không vì những câu chữ đó đang vang lên trong đầu nó. Nhưng Ginny đang cắt bánh mà mặt không lộ vẻ gì cả.

"Của anh đấy," cô bé nói, đưa cho nó một mẩu bánh.

"Cảm ơn...à Ginny này?"

"Gì vậy?"

"Cảm ơn em đã giúp anh hôm nay, em làm mọi việc vui vẻ hơn nhiều."

Ginny đỏ mặt nhưng nói với giọng trêu chọc, "Và em cũng đã tránh cho anh đắc tội với đống giấy tường vô tội."

"Ừ," Harry cũng cười.

* * *

><p>Chúng không thể nấn ná ở bàn ăn lâu hơn nữa. Đã đến giờ quay lại làm việc. Harry tự nhiên cảm thấy khó chịu. Nó chỉ muốn nói chuyện với Ginny cả ngày nhưng công việc này phải được hoàn thành và Ginny cũng không kêu ca gì nên nó cũng chẳng có thể làm gì.<p>

Khi chúng quay vào phòng khách, Ginny tiếp tục trầm trồ về cách nấu ăn của Muggle. "Cứ như là môn Độc dược ấy. Phải làm mọi thứ theo trình tự và để ý mọi thứ. Em không hiểu sao anh lại bị điểm kém thế trong môn Độc dược."

"Làm thế nào em biết anh bị điểm kém trong môn Độc dược?"

"Ron hay Hermione, em không nhớ ai nói. Điểm số của anh thế nào không quan trọng với em, Harry. Em chỉ ngạc nhiên là những tài năng trong bếp của anh không có ích với Độc dược."

"Chỉ là Snape thôi. Anh không thể học được với ông ta, ông ta làm anh mất hết sự tập trung."

"Giờ chắc anh thôi phải học Độc dược chứ? Anh học xong trình độ OWL rồi mà?"

"Không anh đủ điểm OWL để học Độc dược NEWT nữa. Nên Snape và anh sẽ phải bên nhau hai năm nữa. Anh không biết sẽ chịu đựng thế nào."

"Em ước gì - " cô bé bắt đầu nói.

"Ước gì?"

"Em ước gì em biết phải nói gì - ý em là - "

"Em không phải giải quyết hết các vấn đề của anh," Harry nói một cách khó chịu.

"Em biết," cô bé giận dữ nói. "Anh nghĩ em không biết à? Nhưng em vấn ước gì có thể vẫy đũa phép và làm mọi thứ tốt hơn cho anh."

Harry nhìn Ginny. Nó không muốn cô bé phải thương hại nó. Nó chỉ muốn quay lại cái thời điểm vui vẻ lúc ăn trưa và quên hết các vấn đề.

"Nếu còn có một người nữa muốn làm mọi việc tốt hơn cho anh chắc anh sẽ phát điên. Anh ghét sự soi mói này. Anh chán việc mọi người nói với anh không nên cảm thấy có lỗi về Sirius. Em có biế bao nhiêu người muốn chịu chung cái cảm giác có lỗi đó không? Trước hết là Dumbledore. Rồi Lupin nói thầy nên không cho chú ấy ra khỏi nhà. Cả Tonks và Moody nữa."

"Anh có thể cho em vào danh sách đó nữa. Em không nói thế để an ủi anh mà chỉ muốn anh nhìn nhận đại cuộc thôi."

"Em có lỗi vì cái gì?"

"Không chỉ em, tât cả chúng ta. Không ai trong chúng ta nhớ ra Snape ở trong Hội," Ginny nói. "Và chúng ta chẳng làm gì được với bọn Tử thần thực tử. Anh không thể giữ lấy hết lỗi lầm cho mình Harry à."

"Nghe này - "

"Em biết cảm giác của anh, thật đấy," cô bé nói, như thế nó không nói gì cả. "Em biết việc suốt ngày bị theo dõi, soi mói, bị đối xử như mình là một quả bom nổ chậm..."

Harry dừng lại. Cô bé vừa tả rất đúng cảm giác của nó. Nhưng làm thế nào mà cô bé biết được? Làm thế nào mà Ginny hiểu được?

Harry theo cô bé buớc vào phòng khách và ở đó, cô bé bắt đầu đo giấy với vẻ mặt bị kích động. Rồi cuối cùng Harry cũng hiểu ra. Năm thứ nhất của Ginny. Mọi việc về Tom Riddle.

Nó nhìn cô bé đang quỳ dưới sàn cắt giấy với đôi tay run run.

"Để anh làm cho," nó nói. Nó cúi xuống bên cô bé và lấy con dao từ tay cô bé.

"Em không định đâm anh đâu."

"Chắc anh cũng đáng bị thế," Harry nói. "Thế," nó ngần ngừ một chút, "thế em làm gì vào mùa hè sau năm thứ nhất của em? Ý anh là em làm thế nào mà đối mặt được với nó?"

"Harry, em ghét nói về việc này lắm."

"Xin lỗi."

"Không, anh đã hỏi. Em không bận tâm khi nói với anh. Em chỉ muốn anh biết là việc này cũng không hề dễ dàng với em - cái viẹc nói về cảm xúc và mọi thứ."

"Thật à? Anh tưởng con gái cứ thích tâm sự chứ?"

"Không phải con gái nào cũng thế," cô bé thở dài.

"Oh."

"Anh Bill giúp em nhiều nhất. Anh nhớ hồi đó bọn em đến thăm anh ấy ở Ai Cập không?"

Harry gật đầu trong khi cô bé ngồi xuống đất.

"Anh ấy rất...điềm tĩnh. Anh ấy là người giải các lời nguyền và anh ấy đã thấy nhiều thứ kinh dị, hơn cả chúng ta. Anh ấy cho em chút phối cảnh về những gì em đã làm - là em không phải là người tồi tệ nhất thế giới. Anh ấy nói cho em hiểu là nếu em biết đối mặt với tất cả và học hỏi từ nó thì em sẽ không còn ngu ngốc và khờ dại nữa. Và..."

Ginny như đang nghĩ điều gì xa xôi lắm.

"Và?"

"Anh ấy còn nói với em về việc cảm thấy có lỗi. Việc chúng ta cảm giấc có lỗi có thể là tốt nhưng nếu chúng ta cho cái cảm giác tội lỗi đó bao trùm chúng ta, thì cái cảm giác đó nó thiên về chúng ta hơn là người chúng ta có lỗi với. Lúc đó, chúng ta đang...ích kỷ."

Harry nghĩ về những gì Ginny vừa nói. Nó đang ích kỷ khi đau buồn?"

"Em biết không," nó nói chầm chậm, "anh còn cảm thấy có lỗi về giấc mơ đẹp anh có về chú Sirius. Cứ như anh không nên cảm thấy tốt đẹp về chú ấy."

"Harry, anh không cảm thấy vui vì chú ấy đã mất. Anh cảm thấy vui vì chú ấy vẫn là Sirius, dù chú ấy có ở đâu đi nữa. Anh không nghĩ chú ấy sẽ muốn anh vui khi nghĩ về chú ấy sao?"

Harry nhìn cô bé. "Anh tưởng em không thích nói về cảm xúc?"

"Em không bận tâm khi nói về cảm xúc của anh. Em chỉ không thích nói về cảm xúc của em."

"Tại sao?"

"Em không biết. Có thể vì mùa hè sau năm đó bố mẹ cứ soi mói em chằm chằm và lắng nghe từng câu từng chứ em nói cứ như thể từng câu chữ đều có ý nghĩa ẩn sâu trong đó. Bill đã rất tuyệt trong việc thuyết phục họ đừng làm thế với em."

Cô bé đứng dậy và phết hồ lên tờ giấy. "Anh biết không, em nghĩ bố mẹ vẫn không tin tưởng bộ óc phán đoán của em. Em nghĩ đó là lý do em tức đến thế khi bố mẹ không cho em ngồi nghe buổi họp hồi hè năm ngoái."

Cô bé trèo lên thang với tờ giấy dài. "Thật ra em vẫn tức. Giờ em mới nhận ra điều đó ... ôi khỉ thật! Tóc em bị dính vào giấy rồi. Harry, anh có chút dây gì em có thể dùng để buộc tóc không?"

Ginny đúng là đang gặp rắc rối. Một phần tóc của cô bé đang bị dính vào phần có hồ của tờ giấy. "Anh chưa từng nghĩ là tóc dài lại rắc rối thế."

"Thỉnh thoảng thì cũng phiền thật. Em không bỏ tờ giấy này xuống được nên anh sẽ phải buộc tóc cho em."

Harry đi lấy một sợi dây gói đồ. "Em sẽ phải trèo xuống, anh không với tới được."

"Nếu em trèo xuống thì giấy sẽ dính xuống sàn."

Harry trèo lên thang và đứng ở bậc thang ngay dưới bậc cô bé đang đứng. Nó có thể cảm thấy cả người cô bé dựa vào nó và cố gắng không bị phân tán sự chú ý vì hai người đứng trên 1 cái thang không hẳn là an toàn.

"Anh vẫn không với tới được tóc em. Bước chân sang một bên để anh bước lên bậc trên này."

Harry biết nó có thể giữ thăng bằng tốt nhưng nó sẽ không thể vừa đứng một chân vừa buộc tóc cho Ginny đươc. Nó nhìn quanh xem có chỗ nào cho nó đặt chân kia. Sẽ phải là đạp chân vào mảnh tường chưa được dán giấy thôi, và việc này có nghĩa nó phải đưa cánh chân nó qua người Ginny.

Cái thang rung rung một chút với sự chuyển động của nó. Cô bé cười khúc khích. "May là chỗ đó chưa được dán giấy. Nếu không chắc anh sẽ khó khăn khi phải giải thích cho dì dượng của anh làm sao lại có vết chân ở đó."

Nó cười. "Anh nghĩ chắc anh không thể giải thích được điều này với bất cứ ai. Làm thế nào để gỡ được tóc của em ra mà không làm đau em?"

"Anh cứ giật đại đi, em đang cần tờ giấy này mỏi tay lắm rồi."

Harry đưa cánh tay vòng qua người cô bé và kéo những ngọn tóc bị dính vào tờ giấy về phía sau. Rồi nó chậm chạp buộc tóc cô bé lại với sợi dây. Tay nó có cảm giác quá xù xì khi sờ phải mái tóc mượt mà đó.

"Anh có làm em đau không?"

"Không, anh đã làm nhẹ nhàng lắm." Giọng cô bé nghe có vẻ hơi là lạ.

Nó bước khỏi chiếc thang một cách cẩn thận, để không làm cả hai bị ngã. Ginny cũng bước xuống một bậc và dán tờ giấy cô bé cầm mãi giờ vào tường.

Khi cô bé bước khỏi chiếc thang, Ginny nói. "Đây là lý do em không thích nói về cảm xúc của mình. Em bị chân động rồi chẳng để ý mình đang làm gì nữa."

Harry có thẻ thấy sự đau đớn của cô bé, và nó nói những điều mà quá nhiều người đã nói với nó cả mùa hè, những điều mà nó không bao giờ tưởng tượng nó sẽ nói với bất cứ ai, nó nói mà không cần nghĩ ngợi gì, "Có thể em nên nói về cảm xúc của mình nhiều hơn, để đến khi em có nói thì sẽ không bị chấn động như thế nữa."

Cô bé nhìn nó một cách ngạc nhiên. Nó nhìn lại, câu nói vẫn như đang vang lên trong phòng.

"Anh vừa nói thể hả?" nó cười.

"Còn ai khác ở đây không?" Ginny trả lời, và cũng bắt đầu cười.

"Người khác sẽ không bao giờ tin là em đã bị dính vào một tờ giấy dán tường và anh tự nhiên lại muốn nói về cảm xúc."

Cô bé cười. "Chúng ta có tiếng tăm phải bảo vệ. Đây sẽ phải là một bí mật."

Cô bé nhìn nó cắt đoạn giấy tiếp theo. "Harry à, em không phải đang muốn 'sửa chữa' anh đâu, em không nghĩ là anh hỏng hóc gì ở đâu."

"Ừ."

"Mà cũng không phải chỉ là anh. Nhiều khi em chỉ muốn vẫy đũa thần và cho anh chút hạnh phúc, cho Ron chút tự tin và làm cho mẹ ít lo lắng đi."

"Còn em? Em muốn gì?"

Ginny nhận lấy tờ giấy và bắt đầu phết hồ.

"Khó nói lắm," cô bé trả lời với giọng căng thẳng. "Em nghĩ...em nghĩ em muốn biết em thuộc về chỗ nào..." Cô bé liếc nó một cái. "...trong cái cuộc chiến này..." Rồi cô bé nhìn xuống tờ giấy trong tay. "Anh có hiểu không?"

Rồi cô bé chỉ nhìn nó.

Ginny trông như một người đang bị lạc nhưng lại đang cố gắng tự thuyết phục mình là mình đang không bị lạc. Cái sự hỗn hợp giữa sự yếu ớt và sức mạn đó làm Harry muốn tìm cách gì đó an ủi cô bé. Như là đưa tay ra ôm cô bé vào lòng, chứ không phải chỉ để dạy cô bé cách đánh trứng hay gỡ tóc.

Nhưng vì nó chưa bao giờ làm việc gì như thế trong đời, nó chỉ nói, "Em sẽ biết. Ý anh là, em sẽ tìm ra." Nó đến gần cô bé hơn nhưng chỉ lấy tờ giấy từ tay cô bé thay vì chạm vào người cô bé. Nó ước gì nó biết nói gì hay hơn.

Ginny lại trèo lên thang. "Anh nghĩ thế à?"

Cô bé nhìn nó. Tay chúng chạm vào nhau khi nó đưa tờ giấy lên cho cô bé. Nó muốn đưa tay ra và vuốt mái tóc đỏ đó, chạm vào mặt Ginny. Nó muốn làm cái vẻ mặt nghiêm nghị, gần như là buồn bã, đó biết mất.

"Thôi nào, cái sự lạc quan nổi tiếng của Fred và George đâu rồi?"

Cô bé có vẻ tươi tỉnh hơn một chút. "Nó vẫn ở đâu đó," cô bé mỉm cười. "Chỉ là giờ cái tính sốt ruột cả Ginny đang lấn át nó."

Nó nhìn Ginny dán tờ giấy lên tưởng. Chỉ có cái - tờ giấy bị dán ngược.

"Ginny à?" Harry nói, tự hỏi không biết cô bé sẽ phản ứng thế nào với cái tin này, nhất là trong khi nó là người ép cô bé nói về cảm xúc của mình. "Ngược rồi."

Ginny tự nhiên đứng rất yên. Nó không nhìn thấy được vẻ mặt của cô bé vì cô bé đang nhìn vào tường.

"Harry?" cô bé hỏi, vẫn không nhìn nó. "Anh có nhớ cái thỏa thuận của chúng ta hồi nãy không?"

Nó nghĩ một lúc rồi mỉm cười khi nhận ra cô bé đang ám chỉ điều gì. "Có anh có nhớ."

"Thế thì cái tờ giấy này có ngược không?" cô bé hỏi và bắt đầu bóc tờ giấy vừa dán ra.

"Không, em yêu," nó ngoan ngoãn trả lời.

* * *

><p>Bức tường thứ ba đã xong.<p>

"Đến giờ nghỉ uống trà," Harry nói.

"Nghe tuyệt đấy."

Nó vào bếp và sớm trở lại với hai tách trà nóng. Cô bé uống một ngụm rồi reo lên, "Đúng là cách pha trà em thích! Làm sao anh biết được?"

"Mỗi buổi sáng em cho ba thìa đường vào tách trà của em trước khi em thậm chí còn mở mắt ra. Rồi em khuấy ... để anh nghĩ xem ..." Nó hình dung ra cô bé ở bàn ăn sáng ở Hogwarts. "Em khuấy tách trà hai lần."

"Anh để ý điều đó? Anh nhìn em à?"

Nó cười có chút ngượng ngập. "Nếu không anh sẽ phải nhìn Ron cho hết đĩa thức ăn vào miệng, hay là Neville ngồi phết mứt một cách tỉ mỉ từ góc này sang góc kia của miếng bánh mỳ, làm thế nào cho lớp mứt phải thật đều."

Cô bé nhìn nó với mắt mở to.

Nó cười. "Anh chỉ tự nhiên để ý tới mọi thứ thôi."

Chúng ngồi trên sàn nhà uống trà, với chân duỗi thẳng ra và đạp vào bức tường trống chưa dán giấy. Chúng có thể nghe thấy tiếng mưa đập vào cửa sổ và thỉnh thoảng là tiếng ô tô đi qua.

Cuối cùng Ginny là người phá vỡ không khí im lặng. "Vậy...thầy Dumbledore nói với anh về lời tiên tri rồi phải không?"

Nó ngạc nhiên về câu nói này đến nỗi nó chỉ có thể buột miệng, "Ừ, làm sao em biết?"

"Ron và Hermione đoán ra."

"Lúc nào?"

"Trong bệnh thất. Tất cả chúng ta đều thấy những gì khi trên quả cầu đó và đoán ra Dumbledore là người biết được lời tiên tri."

"Thế họ có đoán được lời tiên tri không?" nó hỏi một cách giận dữ.

"Họ có đoán. Em không biết có đúng không. Anh có nói với em không?"

"Anh chưa nói với ai cả!" nó nói, vẫn giận dữ. "Anh...anh không biết anh có muốn nói với ai không - kể cả với em."

"Tại sao?"

Vai nó trùng xuống. Nó nhìn xuống cái tách rỗng trong tay. "Vì nói ra sẽ làm nó trở nên thật hơn," nó nói nhỏ.

Cô bé không nói gì như nó có thể cảm thấy cô bé đang nhìn nó. Rồi nó lấy chiếc tách từ tay nó. "Em sẽ mang vào bếp," cô bé nói nhỏ.

Nó thở dài và nhắm mắt vào. Nó có thật sự muốn nói cho Ginny biết nó sẽ phải giết người nếu không sẽ bị giết không? Cô bé sẽ nói gì? Cô bé có thể nói gì? Nó cảm thấy cái sự tuyệt vọng không kiềm chế được đó đang dâng lên trong lòng, không cho nó thở. Nó có thể lấy tất cả những điều phiền muộn của nó nói với Ginny khi cô bé luôn cười đùa và đầy sức sống không? Nhưng Ginny đã hỏi, một phần của nó tự nhủ. Nếu nó nói với Ginny, nó sẽ không phải kể với Ron và Hermione, cô bé sẽ nói với họ...

Nó thật sự muốn tâm sự với ai? Ron? Hermione? Ginny?

Cùng lúc đó, Ginny trở lại căn phòng với vẻ mặt cố gắng vui vẻ.

"Chúng ta tiếp tục nhé? Sắp xong rồi!"

Nó nghĩ về những gì Ginny vừa nói về việc bố mẹ không tin tưởng vào sự suy đoán của cô bé và điều đó đau đớn thế nào.

"Đợi đã," nó giơ tay ra. "Ngồi xuống đây đã...Anh...anh muốn nói với em về những gì Dumbledore kể cho anh. Anh xin lỗi, đáng ra anh không nên nạt em."

Ginny ngồi xuống cạnh nó. "Em không phải là tò mò mà hỏi thôi đâu. Làm thế nào mà em, hay cả Ron và Hermione, giúp được anh nếu bọn em không biết anh đang đối mặt với cái gì?"

"Anh không nghĩ có ai có thể giúp anh," nó nói. "Nhưng anh sẽ kể hết cho em."

Cô bé ngồi xuống cạnh nó, vai chúng có thể chạm vào nhau, và llắng nghe câu chuyện của nó. Nó nhìn ra trước mặt trong hết khoảng thời gian đó và chỉ nhắm mắt khi nó bắt đầu nói về đoạn nó sẽ phải giết người hoặc bị giết. Khi nói kể xong, cô bé chỉ ngồi lặng lẽ một lúc và nắm lấy tay nó.

"Harry, tại sao tất cả lại xảy ra với anh?"

Nó có thể nghe thấy sự đau đớn và giận dữ trong câu nói đó. Nó chỉ siết lấy tay cô bé, cảm thấy đỡ cô đơn hơn là lúc nó phải nghe sự thật này trong văn phòng của Dumbledore. Chúng ngồi đó một hồi lâu, vẫn nắm lấy tay nhau. Rồi cuối cùng nó cũng lên tiếng.

"Thế Ron và Hermione đoán được đến đâu?"

Ginny nhìn nó. Nó có thể thấy những giọt lệ long lanh trong ánh mắt cô bé nhưng cô bé nói với giọng điễm tĩnh. "Gần đúng. Họ không có đoán được đoạn về Neville."

Cô bé lấy tay kia vuốt tóc nó ra khỏi trán nó.

"Đánh dấu anh thành kẻ ngang hàng với hắn à?" Rồi giọng cô bé trở nên dữ dội. "Anh không ngang hàng với hắn. Anh tốt hơn hắn. Em biết. Em đã sống với hắn trong một năm trời..."

"Nhưng đó là vấn đề...anh không tốt hơn hắn. Không, nghe anh nói đã," nó nói khi cô bé có vẻ muốn ngắt lời. "Anh không tốt hơn hắn. Anh giống y như hắn."

"Harry!"

"Em có nhớ cái hôm chú Sirius mất trong Sở bí mật không? Và anh chạy theo mụ Bellatrix? Em có biết anh đã làm gì không?"

Cô bé lắc đầu, mắt mở to.

"Anh đã cố dùng lời nguyền Cruciatus lên mụ ta. Anh đã muốn làm cho mụ ta đau đớn. Anh muốn mụ ta phải đau khổ như anh - hơn anh. Anh muốn mụ ta phải khổ sở hơn anh! Thế thì làm thế nào mà em có thể nói anh tốt hơn hắn? Anh còn tệ hơn hắn. Ít ra hắn không giả vờ làm người tốt."

Nó nhắm mắt, như không dám nhìn cô bé, không dám nhìn thấy phản ứng của cô bé.

"Anh nói anh đã cố. Nhưng anh không làm được?" Ginny đang nhìn nó chăm chú.

"Không," nó nói với giọng bình tĩnh hơn 1 chút. "Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa gì cả. Anh đã muốn. Lần sau anh còn muốn thế chắc anh sẽ làm được."

"Lần sau?" cô bé hỏi, với giọng như sắp cười. "Anh sẽ tập à?"

"Đây không phải chuyện đùa đâu. Em có nghe anh nói không vậy?"

"Có. Harry. Em biết anh. Anh là một phù thủy giỏi. Nếu anh có thể làm lời nguyền đó thì anh đã làm được rồi. Em nhìn thấy anh chạy theo mụ ta. Em đã gọi anh nhưng anh không nghe thấy. Nếu anh không thể làm mụ ta đau đớn trong tình trạng đó thì anh sẽ không thể - anh không có đủ sự xấu xa trong lòng."

Nó nhìn cô bé, như muốn tin những lời cô bé nói. "Đang ra anh không còn nên nghĩ tới điều đó."

"Ôi thôi đi - "

Nhưng nó ngắt lời cô bé. "Còn nữa. Sau đó, sau khi Voldemort và Dumbledore đấu nhau, hắn đã ám anh."

Nó thấy tay cô bé nắm chặt lại. "Ám anh? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?"

Nó kể với cô bé tất cả - sự đau đớn, nó muốn chết đến thế nào và những gì Dumbledore nói về tình yêu.

Ginny lại đưa tay ra nắm lấy tay nó. Chúng ngồi đó một lúc đến khi Ginny nói với giọng thì thầm, "Harry, anh không hiểu sao? Anh đã tống khứ được hắn - sau tất cả - anh đã làm được thế."

"Anh đã không trừ khử được hẳn hắn."

"Đó không phải là vấn đề. Điều đó sẽ đến. Hắn đã không trừ khử được anh."

Trong sự tuyệt vọng đó, nó tự nhiên nói ra nỗi lo lớn nhất của mình.

"Ginny, anh sẽ phải làm gì?"

Cô bé siết chặt tay nó. "Làm gì? Anh có thể làm gì? Anh chỉ có thể tiếp tục học - tiếp tục là anh - đến khi biết được phải làm gì...Giờ thật sự chẳng có gì để làm cả."

Nó thở dài. Một phần nỗi lo âu trong lòng nó đã được giải tỏa. Cô bé nói đúng. Nó chẳng thế làm gì bây giờ. "Nhưng anh không thể quên. Quên là có tất cả những điều này ở ngoài kia đang đợi anh."

"Anh có thể quên. Cái lời tiên tri đó đã tồn tại từ trước khi anh sinh ra. Giờ anh mới biết - có gì đã thay đổi nào? Chỉ có cái là giờ anh biết, thế thôi. Anh cứ đi học, lợp vài cái mái nhà, chơi Quidditch, dán giấy tường cho hết cài phòng này."

Nó nhắm mắt vào. "Chắc anh nên ngồi đây một chút, nếu không anh sẽ là người bị dính giấy vào đầu."

Ginny cười khúc khích. "Chúng ta có đủ sự kiện đó rồi."

Nó hít một hơi thật sâu và thả lỏng. Nó vẫn đang nắm lấy tay Ginny. Ngoài trời vẫn đang mưa. Vẫn chỉ có ba bức tường đươc dán giấy. Chẳng có gì thay đổi cả. Lần đầu tiên trong nhiều tháng, nó cảm thấy có chút hy vọng và đủ sự tự tin là nó sẽ có thể đối mặt với tất cả.

Tất cả vì Ginny.

Nó mở mắt ra nhìn cô bé. Nó muốn nói cô bé là cô bé đã giúp nó nhiều đến thế nào và việc nó trút được sự tuyệt vọng đó có ý nghĩa đến thế nào với nó.

"Em luôn đúng thế này à? Hay chỉ là mùa hè này em mới trở nên thông thái thé?"

Cô bé mỉm cười. "Anh nên biết điều hơn là hỏi câu đó chứ?"

"Vâng, em yêu."

Cả hai đứa đều cười và Harry đưa tay ra kéo cô bé đứng lên. Đến giờ quay lại làm việc.

Chúng dán nốt giấy cho bức tường còn lại trong im lặng, đến khi Ginny hỏi.

"Thế…Harry, anh còn bí mật đen tối nào nữa em cần biết không? Sách thư viện không trả? Thói quen ăn kẹo mút tồi tệ?"

"Chắc là không – anh cũng đơn giản thôi."

Cô bé phì cười.

"Em muốn biết một điều buồn cười không?"

"Gì?"

"Trước khi Voldemort định giết anh – "

"Hắn định giết anh?" Ginny hỏi, trợn mắt.

Nó phẩy tay. "Chuyện thường niên. Dumbledore đã cứu anh. Trước khi hắn định giết anh, hắn nói, 'Potter, mày đã làm ta khó chịu lâu lắm rồi.' Khó chịu là cái kiểu từ ngữ gì?"

Cô bé cười khúc khíc. "Đúng là hắn dùng từ có vẻ hoà nhã quá, nếu nghĩ về lời tiên tri. Anh đáng ra phải là cơn ác mộng lớn nhất của hắn!"

"Anh cũng hy vọng thế!"

"Thế anh nhgĩ anh sẽ nói gì với hắn lầu sau anh gặp hắn? Mi đã làm ta khó chịu lâu lắm rồi!"

Cả hai đứa phá lên cười.

"Không, anh nghĩ anh sẽ nói là hắn đã chọc tức anh," nó trả lời

"Thế còn cáu tiết?"

"Tức tối."

Giny cười, "Giận dỗi."

"Phật ý chắc là đủ để kể hết tâm trạng của anh," Harry kết luận.

"Chắc chúng ta không nên cười về chuyện này," Ginny nói khi chúng đã không còn tìm được từ đồng nghĩa nào nữa.

"Không, cười được là tốt chứ. Như huýt sáo vào buổi đêm…"

* * *

><p>Khi chúng đã xong việc, cả phòng khách của dì Petunia đã thay đổi. "Không hẳn là mẫu giấy em sẽ chọn nhưng chúng ta đã làm không đến nỗi nào."<p>

"Em sẽ chọn mẫu như thế nào?"

"Cái gì đó sôi động hơn là vòng xoáy màu kem nâu trên nền kem."

"Như là gì? Màu em thích nhất là gì?"

"Xanh lá. Còn anh?"

"Anh à? Không biết." Nó liếc mái tóc của cô bé. "Đỏ."

Nó tiễn cô bé về đến nhà bà Figg. Trời đã tạnh mưa, nhưng vẫn khá lạnh cho một ngày tháng bảy. Bầu trời buổi tối đã trở sang một màu xám vàng. Như mọi khi, Ginny là thứ tươi sáng nhất trong phong cảnh này.

"May là em có giữ lấy cái áo len. Trời đủ lạnh để phải có nó. Nhưng anh sẽ không nói em có thể giữ cái áo, vì thế sẽ làm em mất hết hứng tranh giành nó với anh."

Cô bé cười và đấm vào vai nó. "Anh hiểu em quá rõ rồi."

Nó dừng lại trước cửa nhà bà Figg.

"Dumbledore có thể sẽ không cho anh đến nhà em vào mùa hè năm nay."

"Ôi không!"

"Anh biết. Nhưng năm nay ở nhà Dursley dễ chịu hơn nhiều vì anh còn có thể đi làm. Thật đấy." Trông Ginny vẫn không tin lắm. "Hôm nay anh vui lắm," nó nói tiếp. "Dù đúng chúng ta đã làm việc cả ngày."

"Em cũng thế."

"Nhưng anh cũng muốn bù cho em. Đưa em đi chơi." Tim nó đang đạp thình thình. "Ginny, em có muốn đi chơi làng Hogsmeade với anh vào kỳ nghỉ đầu tiên không?" Rồi nó nhớ tới buổi đi chời để đời với Cho. "Chỉ có anh và em thôi - cả ngày."

"Kỳ đi thăm làng Hogsmeade đầu tiên? Anh đang mời em đi chơi vào tháng mười từ bây giờ à?"

Nó đỏ mặt. "Phòng khi có người khác mời em trước." Nó sực nhớ ra. "Anh quên béng mất Dean!"

"Dean thì sao?"

"Trên tàu. Em nói với Ron - "

"Harry, anh có tin tất cả những gì em nói với Ron không?"

"Ron có tin tất cả những gì em nói với cậu ấy không?"

"Có, một trong những điều đáng yêu nhất về Ron," cô bé cười.

"Anh có thể tin những gì em nói với anh không?"

"Có." Cô bé nhìn nó với ánh mắt nó chưa thấy bao giờ. "Em sẽ chẳng bao giờ nói dối anh được."

Nó nhìn cô bé một lúc, cố gắng hiểu được ánh mắt đó. Trông cô bé thật nghiêm nghị, như cô bé đang muốn nói một điều gì đó với nó. Rồi nói hỏi. "Thế em có đi chơi với anh không?"

Cô bé mỉm cười. "Có."

Nó thở dài nhẹ nhõm và cảm thấy sự vui vẻ dâng lên trong lòng. "Anh ước gì nó đến nhanh hơn."

"Em cũng thế," cô bé trả lời với ánh mắt long lanh.

Môi cô bé trông htật mềm mại. Nó không thể không nhìn đôi môi đó. Nó cúi xuống. Ginny xích lại gần nó hơn -

Một tiếng gõ vang lên từ chỗ cửa sổ làm hai đứa tách khỏi nhau ngay lập tức. Bà Figg đang đứng ở cửa sổ, vẫy tay cho Ginny vào nhà.

"Ôi!" cô bé kêu lên, đỏ mặt. "Em nên đi."

Cô bé trông buồn đến nỗi nó nói nhanh, "Anh xin lỗi đã trút hết vấn đề của anh lên em. Đứng nghĩ nhiều nhé. Đừng lo cho anh."

Cô bé nhìn nó với ánh mắt ngạc nhiên. "Em sẽ không về nhà để lo cho anh. Em tin vào anh."

Điều này đã đi thẳng vào trái tim nó như một mũi tên. Sau những gì nó vừa nói với cô bé..sau tất cả những sai lầm...những điều nó vừa thừa nhận...

Lần này nó đưa tay ra ôm cô bé vào lòng.

Cô bé có cảm giác thật vừa vặn trong vòng tay nó. Nó cảm thấy hai tay cô bé ôm lấy cổ nó và trong lòng nó dâng lên cảm giác xúc động dạt dào. Nó cho phép mình đứng đó trong cái ôm này và tận tượng cái cảm giác mềm mại của mái tóc cô bé tựa vào má nó.

Rồi cuối cùng Ginny cũng buôn nó ra.

"Em thật sự phải đi. Chúc mừng sinh nhật, Harry." Rồi cô bé biến mất.

Trên đường về nhà, nó vừa tự chúc mừng mình đã mời được Ginny đi chơi nhưng lại tiếc là đã không hôn cô bé khi có thể.

Nó không muốn về nhà. Căn nhà sẽ trở nên lạnh lẽo hơn mà không có Ginny. Nhưng khi nó bước vào nhà, cứ như có gì đã thay đổi. Dù nó nhìn ở đâu nó cũng thấy hình ảnh Ginny. Cô bé đã ở đây, trong bếp, cười đùa về cái máy đánh trứng, trong hành lang cởi áo mưa, trong phòng khách...Cứ như nhà Dursley đã bị tống khứ ra khỏi nhà. Lần đầu tiên trong 15 năm, nó cảm thấy đây thật sự là nhà.

Khi Hedwig về nhà tối hôm đó với quà sinh nhật cho Harry, nó không tìm thấy chủ mình trong phòng. Nó bay xuống cầu thang và thấy Harry. Nó đang ngủ trên ghế sofa, trong phòng khách mới dán giấy với nụ cười nhỏ trên môi. Hedwig chỉ đậu vào một chỗ gần đó, chờ đến khi trời sáng lên và nó có thể đưa quà cho chủ nó.

HẾT


End file.
